The Leader
by Paul Mallon
Summary: This is the story of number nine, the boy destined to be the leader.
1. The Introduction

**While I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters or the universe of Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

Nineteen. Nineteen people made it off Lorien before the Mogadorians destroyed it. One pilot, nine Cêpan, nine Garde. Before the attack, Lorien was a garden of Eden, alive with all types of life. Now it is a barren, lifeless wasteland. The Mogadorians ambushed the Loric people during their two week celebration time, and caught them completely off guard. They were in complete disarray and couldn't form a resistance. Within two weeks every single person on Lorien was dead. Only one ship made it away. The ships inhabitants originally planned to wait in orbit for the Loric people to fight back and win, but when the Mogadorians conquered the planet they set course for Earth. The fate of Lorien, and possibly Earth, is now tied to the nine Garde that were on that ship.

The Garde that escaped were no ordinary kids though. The original nine elders of Lorien each gave their powers to one of the nine. That Garde will assume the role of his or her corresponding elder. The leader, and strongest of the elders, Pittacus Lore, gave up his powers to number nine. The moment he did that, number nine would be forever tied to his responsibilities, and powers, as the leader of the Garde. But the power nine received from Pittacus came with a dark twist.

If number nine should ever become too angry, too emotional, too enraged, he will go berserk, wielding power beyond imagination, but will lose all self-control until the rage recedes. Pittacus Lore went berserk just once, when his parents died, and ended up killing his wife. Pittacus vowed then to never marry again, and lead an emotionless life for others safety. Unlike Pittacus, Nine is growing in a volatile atmosphere and it is only a matter of time before he goes berserk. It will be his true test.

This is the story of number nine, the boy who one day will be the leader of the Garde, the boy who will one day murder his Cêpan.

THE LEADER

I only have one memory of my time on Lorien. I'm standing next to a space-ship, ears ringing from bombs. There are three adults standing around me with worried expressions on their faces and tears in their eyes. One of them I recognize as a younger version of Allen, my Cêpan, because of his brown eyes and dark blonde hair. The other two adults I don't recognize, though after telling Allen what they looked like he identified them as my parents. The man has piercing green-eyes, like me, and the woman has straight blond hair with hazel eyes. They are both crying and hugging me even though Allen is screaming we have to get on the ship. Allen finally grabs me and throws me into the ship. Right before the doors shut I hear the same words over and over again, the only words I can remember my dad saying to me.

"Don't lose your way son," and then the ships doors are slammed shut, leaving me staring at a blank metal door, then everything fades away. Nothing haunts me more.

I relive that memory at least once a week in my dreams, and have asked Allen countless times what my dad meant. Allen is just as clueless as me to what my dad's words mean. Other than that I have no memory of my time on Lorien or the day of the invasion. Allen tells me stories of the invasion all the time though. How the planet seemed to scream with the explosions of the bombs. How the sky was filled with so many bombs they blotted out the sun. How there were bodies, bones, and blood everywhere. How horrible it was.

While I may only have one memory of Lorien, I remember almost everything of my time on Earth. I remember when we first got here I was five. Each Cêpan was given an envelope filled with one fake identity and one place to live, a bag full of precious gems, and a chest full of something Allen still hasn't told me. There were hugs, tears, and handshakes exchanged by everybody. Eventually we all started walking toward our first location, which were in completely opposite directions. I kept looking back behind me to see the other Garde because I knew I may never see them again, especially number one who I had become friends with during the flight. That is the only memory I have of numbers one through three.

We walked for what seemed like days, and I kept asking Allen where we were going.

"Australia," he replied.

"What's an Australia?" I asked, too young to understand.

"It's a magical land much like Lorien."

"Will Mommy and Daddy be there?"

"No," Allen said with tears in his eyes.

I remember taking a plane to Australia. The first thing Allen did when we got there was sell all the gems he got and set up an overseas bank account in Switzerland. He withdrew $40,000 and led me to a dusty brown-colored house. We left Australia when I was nine, because my first scar had appeared. It burned itself into my left ankle. It hurt so badly the first time, I was afraid I would die. I screamed for Allen and he ran in, wild-eyed, carrying a gun I had no idea we had.


	2. The Scar

My second scar came when I was twelve, while I was living in New York. I was eating breakfast at the time, and spilled milk all over me in shock. For some reason that always makes me smile. The pain that time was manageable but it hurt emotionally because I knew somewhere, someone unlucky enough to be number two was hunted down and killed.

The third scar came an hour ago. I was watching TV in our sky blue one-story house, in Foxfield, West Virginia. It was a normal Saturday night, sitting alone keeping to myself while Allen checks the news on his laptop. All of sudden my ankle started burning. I barely even noticed the physical pain but cried for Three's sake. Allen heard me crying and walked in the room. One look into my eyes and he knew. We both just stared at the blank TV screen until the scar was fully formed.

"Which hair color will it be now?" Allen finally breaks the silence.

I look at myself in the TV, I hate my curly blonde hair. "Can I go back to my natural color?"

"No"

"Please, that picture was taken over five years ago, and my appearance has changed a lot," I beg.

"Alright fine, but next time I choose," Allen replies after a minute.

"Deal" I say happily.

This is the first thing I do when I move, change my hair. I use the thirteen crystal bottles Allen took from Lorien to dye my hair. Each one is filled with a different colored liquid. Just one drop from any of them will completely change your hair color and it makes it look completely natural. There are all types color, bright red, blonde, gray, and one of them has a clear liquid that removes all dye from your hair. I think I've used each one twice. I search around for the bottle with the clear liquid and find it stuffed in a cabinet in the kitchen. I walk into the bathroom and look out the window. I'm going to miss West Virginia, all the trees, mountains, and wildlife.

I wet my hair from the sink and unscrew the lid from the bottle. I let one drop fall. It lands on one of my hairs, and then slowly spreads down the length of the hair. One black hair in a sea of blonde. It spreads from the end of the hair, like how water spreads in paper. The black patch keeps growing and growing, and before I know it my jet black hair has returned. I smile, watching the dye do its work is almost magical.

I look into the mirror, what I see is a slightly-tan boy with piercing-green eyes, straight jet-black hair, wearing a blue-pendant around his neck. Its amazing how much your persona changes with your hair. I always like my natural hair color; it's like saying to the Mogadorians "You don't own me." I walk back into the family room. Allen has already packed our gray duffel bag with enough clothes to get wherever were going next, the Loric chest, the bank card, twelve crystal bottles, his counterfeiting tools, and our two IPods. I hand him the clear crystal bottle and he throws it in the bag and zips it up.

"Where are we going next?"

"Medfield, Michigan"

"How did you pick that?"

"It was the only place that I could rent without going there,"

We walk outside to Allen's green pickup truck. He throws the duffel bag into the back of the trunk. There's a pile of stuff in the driveway.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Allen asks.

"No, you can"

Allen grabs a match and throws it into the pile. It includes everything that's not in the duffel bag. Passports, birth certificates, clothes, toothbrushes, food, everything. I watch the fire consume my past life. I hate this part, it feels like a piece of me is being burned. I wish I could settle down like a normal person. By the time the fire ends the moon is right above us. I look up at the sky, all the stars are out and it's breathtaking. You can't see the stars good near cities, but I usually live in isolated towns where you can see everything. I used to do this all the time, wondering if one of the others were staring at the exact same star I was, and if for that brief moment we were connected. I stand right next to the truck for about ten minutes, taking it all in, the wet grass, the bright night sky, the cool breeze, the blue house, and the chirping crickets. I'm definitely going to miss this place.

"Nine," Allen whispers.

I don't reply, just get in the truck and watch the house slowly fade away through the back window. It feels like a piece of me is slowly fading away, the piece that became Matt Averill.

_Bye Matt._ _  
_


	3. The House

We take a break at a rest-stop after three hours of driving.

"Have you decided who you want to be?" Allen asks.

"Daniel Blessing," I reply.

"While it's a blessing to meet you Daniel," Allen says with a grin on his face.

I chuckle, Allen has a corny sense of humor. He orders two doughnuts and we happily much on them in silence.

"I have a good feeling about Medfield," I say, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just that I'm supposed to get my Legacies soon, and I just got a gut feeling," I say, which is true, because I'm fourteen. What I don't say is that I plan to enroll in school. Allen has kept me out of school because it makes me a thousand times harder to find, but it also makes my life a thousand times more boring. All I do is watch TV and run for exercise, nothing else. I'm starting to go insane without talking to anybody my age.

We finish our doughnuts and go buy two new cellphones. After that we get back in the truck. Two hours later we come to a sign that says **Now Entering Medfield, Population 4,390**.

It's the average small town, bank, town center, cemetery, and small family-owned businesses all packed in one downtown area. We leave Medfield's downtown, if you could call it that, and go north. After about two miles of dense forest we pull into a driveway that leads to a one-story house nestled in the woods. Most of the houses we live in are like this, secluded and private. Allen gets out of the truck and walks up the gravel driveway.

"So, what do you think?"

"I would like it, if I knew we wouldn't have to leave it," I reply.

Allen stares at the house, thinking of what to say.

"Nine, look at your three scars, do you know what they mean? They mean that numbers one to three have been killed, do you want to end up like them, burned on somebody's leg?" he finally replies. I think of telling him how I will be the last to die, so nobody would be alive to feel my scars but instead I just mutter no.

I grab the duffel bag out of the truck bed, walk through the front door and throw it on the beige carpeting. I walk around the house, trying to take it in. It's the standard layout, two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, and dining room. There seems to be a layer of dust over everything, even on the sink. The walls are the same sand color as the outside of the house. I walk out onto the small wooden backyard deck. There are two wicker chairs and a rusted grill on it. I sit on one of the wicker chairs and just take it all in. I can tell I'm going to spend a lot of time on this deck.

Most of the trees have lost their leaves, but a few still refuse to give into the November air. A cool breeze wafts over me, sending chills down my spine. It's morning, the sun has just crossed the horizon, and the moon is still visible. It feels like the forest is just waking, with the birds groggily singing, and the first few flowers opening. Watching nature calms me and I let all my problems evaporate with the dew on the grass. I sit there for what seems like hours, dreaming. I imagine living in this house forever, growing up in the same place, making friends. I imagine for a moment that the Mogadorians aren't hunting me and that I will stay here forever to live out my life. I imagine that the other Garde will walk out of the forest and live with me here. I imagine having my first kiss on this deck, raising a family in this house. But I know that no amount of imagination can make the Mogadorians disappear.

Eventually Allen sits next to me, sharing the silence. I have no idea what's on his mind, but I know he's dreaming like me. The forest is almost fully awake now, and before I become awake with it I send a plea from my heart that I will stay here a long time. When I see the first squirrel shoot across the grass I know the dream is over and I have to face the world, and rouse myself.

Watching nature seems to have calmed Allen too, so I know it's now or never. "Allen, I've been thinking, and I would like to go to school," I say softly, waiting for him to say no and tell me all the reasons why I shouldn't.

But he just says "Okay," and goes back to watching nature. I mouth a silent thank you to god.

I walk back inside and go into my bedroom. I haven't realized how little I have slept in the last twenty-four hours. I fall on my bed and let the exhaustion take over.


	4. The Frost

The smell of bacon wakes me up. I sigh, another dreamless sleep. I get up and find a pair of clothes has been left on top of the dresser. I change into them and walk into the kitchen. Somebody's been busy. I'm amazed about how much Allen has done while I've slept. All the dust is gone and the house, as a whole, looks a lot better. There is a plate filled with eggs and bacon next to a glass of orange juice on the counter-top. I happily eat it, wondering if Allen is asleep.

"Morning" Allen says walking in, as I clean off my plate. He has bloodshot eyes and a tired expression. I wonder how much sleep he got, if any.

"Hey, about school, d-" I start to ask, but Allen cuts me off.

"Here," he says, throwing an envelope to me. I rip it open, inside are all our forms: birth certificates, his driver's license, passports, social security forms, everything. And every single one of them is fake.

"Somebody _really_ has been busy," I say, taking out our birth certificates. Mine says 'Daniel Rees Blessing' and his says 'Allen Rodger Blessing'. He never changes his first name, and still hasn't told me why he chose the name Allen. Both certificates say we were born in Texas, which couldn't be further from the truth.

"I just did the essentials, today I'm going out to buy more food and clothes," He says sheepishly. I don't know what I would do without him. I hope I never have to.

"So what's our story?" I ask.

"Your mother left me when you were just a year old, and I moved from Texas to Michigan to work at Ford," he responds casually, like it's true. I wish it were.

"My mother was a real bi-atch," I joke. Allen really doesn't care if I swear. The words don't mean anything to him or me. I know there were swear words on Lorien, though. Allen never tells me them, but I heard him call another driver a "Rerrer" once.

"Yes she was," Allen says grinning. Though behind the smile I can tell he's remembering his real wife. Her name was Laurette, and I know he misses her every moment. I try not think about her, because I know I was the reason he left her.

Allen leaves the kitchen, and I hear his bedroom door shut. He deserves sleep. I walk into the living room. The clock on the wall says 11:30am. I start to think about school, what it's going to be like, who I'm going to meet. And then I realize I don't know what grade I'm in. I think about it for a moment and still don't know.

I felt like a fool looking up what grade I'm in on Allen's laptop, but I finally found out I should be in tenth grade. The more I think about it, the more nervous I get about school. What am I going to do when I get there? Will the other kids pick on me for being the new kid? I start sweating. I need to clear my head so I walk outside to the deck. My palms have started shaking and I attribute it to the nervousness of school. But, something feels off. The November wind seems a little too cold, the wicker chair feels a little too rough.

I just sit on the chair waiting for the feeling to pass, but it doesn't, it gets worse. My temperature is rapidly dropping and my pulse is racing. I try to focus on nature but I can't seem to concentrate. I start shivering. I run inside and go under my covers in bed, but it doesn't help. I'm shuddering now; it feels like somebody is rubbing me with snow.

"Allen!" I call out, still in bed.

"What?" he moans groggily. I feel guilty for waking him, but I keep getting colder and colder.

"Allen, come over here, I don't feel right," I whimper. Something in my tone of voice makes Allen get up and run to me.

"What's wrong," He says, reaching for my hand. The instant his hand touches mine its freezing.

"Shit!" Allen screams, running into the living room. He yells at me to come sit on the couch. I barely make it there before I collapse. The coldness is freezing my joints and making me numb. My vision is getting blurry but I can make out Allen moving around. He's making a fire in the fireplace. Within five minutes there is roaring blaze inside of it.

Meanwhile my condition is rapidly deteriorating. I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a blizzard without any clothes on.

"Nine, I need you to stand right next to the fire," Allen says after looking at me. His voice has a sense of urgency to it.

I lift my hands up for help, but he seems to be avoiding touching me. I let out a grunt, and roll off the couch. The impact with the ground sends a whole new wave of pain through me. I half-crawl half-drag myself right next to the fire. I slowly get on my feet and stand up. The warmth coming from it is blissful, for about a minute. The longer I stand next to it the smaller it becomes. Within five minutes all that's left of the fire are a couple of small flames.

The cold returns. My whole body is shuttering and shivering, even in parts I don't want to talk about. The pain is ten times worse than before. I feel like I'm in a bathtub full of liquid nitrogen. I start to lose my grip on reality. My eyes start to droop and I feel myself starting to fall. And then Allen shoves me into the fire.


	5. The Memory

My minds snaps awake, trying to keep me from touching the fire. Adrenaline is shot through me, I feel like I just drank ten cups of coffee. But there is now way I'm stop myself from landing in the fire, so I brace myself for impact.

The split second before I land in the fire I experience the greatest pain I ever experienced in my life. It felt like nails were being hammered into every inch of me. The second I land in the fire all the pain dissipates. It feels amazing. I let out an involuntary groan of pleasure. I'm about to take a breath when I hear Allen screaming not to breath the smoke in. I listen to him and stand in the fire, letting the flames warm me up. It feels like taking a hot shower after being in the rain, only a million times better. I stay in the fire until I absolutely have to breathe, then jump out and take in a deep breath. I look at the fire, all that's left are a few red coals.

"Sweet, am I resistant to fire?" I ask, imagining myself walking through a volcano.

"When your power, called Frost, is fully developed you will be resistant to fire for about a minute or so, but I don't suggest you using Frost for that," Allen says, insinuating something bad is about to happen.

"Why?"

"All I can say is before your adrenaline runs out you might want to get comfortable on the couch,"

I do as he says, and lie down on the couch. The revelation I just got my first Legacy brings a smile to face.

"Fucking finally," I say, wondering what other powers I will get. I've spent my whole life waiting for my Legacies to develop. Will I be able to fly, or become invisible, or control the weather, or control minds? The possibilities are endless. Just then my adrenaline starts to wear off. My joints start to get stiffer and stiffer, and then all at once my adrenaline runs out. All the pain returns, except worse. It feels like I just got run over by a car.

Allen sees the pain on my face, "That's why you shouldn't go running into a fire, when you super-cool then super-heat something it gets a little… bent out of shape. Don't worry this legacy is quite common on Lorien and the pain will subside in a few days."

"A few days?" I manage to say, though moving anything, much less my mouth, hurts.

"I'm sorry Danny, but if I hadn't thrown you into the fire you would have frozen to death, it's what we do on Lorien," Allen explains.

I want to tell him the charm protects me from dying, but my mouth feels like it's filled with ice, so there is no way I am going to speak. My whole body aches in pain. I have trouble breathing it hurts so much. I try moving my arm but can't. If somebody attacked me right now I would be completely defenseless. I let my eyelids fall and try to escape the pain in sleep.

I have the same dream about my parents. Only this time after the ships doors shut the dream doesn't end. I run down to the bottom of the ship and watch Lorien from the window on the bottom of the ship. I see Mogadorians charging toward the taking off ship, but my dad blocks their way. My mom is nowhere to be seen. My dad waves once at the ship, pulls out a wicked red-hot sword, and then becomes a blur, slashing, dodging, blocking, and taking out one after another Mogadorians. When a Mogadorian dies it turns to ash. Soon there is a cloud of ash below the ship. He must have killed over one-hundred of them but he is tiring, his movement is slowing down. He lets out a roar and takes out two in one blow, but somebody hits him in his arm. He tried dodging it but was to slow by milliseconds. He is sent flying into the air from the sword, about thirty feet high.

He hits the ground with his arms outstretched, and both of them break. He's done and he knows it, but keeps standing. He takes hit after hit, and is soon bleeding all over. The ship is now about a foot over his head, and gaining speed, just a few more seconds and the ship will escape. From nowhere a green laser is shot at the ship. It's cackling with power, I'm sure it will destroy us. It rapidly approaches, a hundred feet away, fifty feet, forty feet. Just when I think it will blow us all up my dad gathers the last bit of energy in him and leaps in front of it. I close my eyes and don't want to see what happens next. I open them after a couple seconds. The ship is rapidly speeding away and all I see below is a pile of ash. I know my dad died. I watch Lorien become smaller and smaller until it's just a white dot.

I wake up and sub-consciously try to rub my eyes, but can't. Or more the pain is too much. I vomit into a bucket that was placed right next to the couch. My whole body is shivering.

"Allen, where are you?" I call out, no answer.

I briefly get worried until I see the note on the ground in front of me. It says "Went out for supplies, be back by 7:00 pm". The clock on the wall says 1:00 pm. Fuck, six hours without anything to do. I reflect on the memory I just saw. Allen did always say that the first Legacy released memories. I can't believe how close we were to dying. That laser would have made the spaceship explode, killing number one, than two, than three, than four, all the way to me. I can't believe my dad gave his life for us. I hope his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

I try standing up, but my legs feel like they were burned, frozen solid, and then burned again. I give up trying to move anything and start thinking. I wonder what I can do with my first legacy. Allen called it Frost I think. I notice how when I touched Allen's hand while I was still in bed it immediately got cold, also I seemed to make the fire die out. I might have this aurora of coldness that puts out fires or might be able to freeze things on contact. Pretty awesome.

I try to conjure up the coldness I felt yesterday, try to control my power but all I feel is pain. Oh well, better leave that to training.

Training. Training my telekinesis. I just remembered I will develop it soon. Unlike the other legacies, every Garde gets telekinesis, usually a week or so after the first Legacy develops. The excitement of getting telekinesis blots out the paint for a little bit and I try to move stuff with my mind. I try grabbing Allen's note and lifting it up to me. Nada. I try again. Nada again. After countless tries I give up on telekinesis. I finally close my eyes and just lay there.

After what feels like a couple hours I open my eyes. I find the clock on the wall and look at it, it says 6:30 pm. Only thirty minutes until Allen gets home. I finally gather enough strength to stand up. I clean out the vomit bucket and grab Allen's laptop and sit in one of the wicker chairs. My joints are stiff, swollen, and painful, but moveable. I turn on the laptop and go on the internet. I type in "Medfield Michigan High School" in Google. I'm lead to a page that says "Medfield High". I click on a link that says "New students". It gives me a phone number and address. I write them both down, and then put Allen's laptop back on the kitchen counter-top. I'm about to lay back down on the couch when I catch a whiff of myself, I smell like vomit and sweat. I need to take a shower.


	6. The Shower

I go into the bathroom, take my clothes off, and walk right next to the shower. I'm a little nervous about what the hot water will do to me. I turn it on and hot water comes gushing out of the shower head. I grit my teeth and shove my hand under it. It at first burns my hand and I recoil it in pain. But my hand feels a lot better after the burning sensation subsides, so I close my eyes and jump in. For the first ten seconds I'm standing in a raging inferno. I let out a whelp in pain. But after the initial pain, the water heals me. My stiff joints loosen up and I finally stop shivering.

My mind is still obsessing over my dream. I wonder what went through my dad's mind when he jumped in front of the laser. I wonder who he was and what he was like. First of all, I could tell he was super intelligent, even by Lorien's standards. I admired the way he faced his death. He fought even though it was hopeless. He was killed way before his time. Just another thing I'll try not to think about.

After a while I stop thinking about my dream and start thinking about school. I'm so nervous about going to school for the first time. I don't even know what school is like. Will all the kids make fun of me? I wonder if I will make any friends. What will I do when I get there? The thought of everybody staring at me makes me nauseous. I try to put school out of my mind and just enjoy the warm water.

I hear a knock on the bathroom door, "Danny, are you in there?"

I had no idea Allen was home, I wonder how long I've been in the shower. "Yeah, give me a moment to dry myself,"

I quickly turn off the shower and change into my clothes. Allen is waiting outside the bathroom, "Done flooding the bathroom?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "What time is it?"

"8'o clock," Allen says. I can't believe I was in the shower for an hour; I really lose myself in the hot water. I search around for the slip of paper with the school's information on it. I finally find it and hold it up to Allen.

"What's this?" Allen asks.

"The school's info, could you call the number and get me enrolled?"

Allen thinks for a moment, I can tell he's debating not letting me go to school. After a minute he takes the slip without saying a word. I walk into the kitchen.

The fridge is fully stocked. I grab a hotdog out of it and heat it up in the microwave. I hear the sliding glass door leading to the deck open, I think Allen's going outside to call the school. I eat my hotdog in silence. When I'm finished I join Allen on the backyard deck. There's a backpack sitting right next to him.

"You're going to school tomorrow," he says without turning around, "I bought this for you while I was gone," Allen says while pointing to the backpack.

"Thanks," I say, sitting right next to him. I can't believe I'm going to school tomorrow, I thought it would take at least a week.

We both sit on our wicker chairs, enjoying the moment. The sun is just passing the horizon, creating all kinds of color, vibrant purples, bright reds and deep oranges. It's breathtaking. It's one of the moments you remember when your old. The sun finally goes below the horizon, and a whole new spectacle starts. The stars start to reveal themselves one by one. Soon Lorien is visible, it looks tiny. An owl comes out of its nest and flies away. The crickets are out chirping. The trees are swaying slightly and the cold wind seems to comfort me, I wonder if it's because of Frost. It all just feels…right.

After an amount of time, I can't really tell, Allen gets up and tells me he's going to bed. I stay outside for a lot longer, though, not wanting the moment to end. I see the same owl come back to its nest and realize it's already over. I walk inside, the clock says 1:00. I go into my room and see my new clothes have already been put into my dresser. I slowly get into my bed, sort of not wanting for tomorrow to smart. I wonder if enrolling in school was a good idea. I go to sleep apprehensive about tomorrow.


	7. The School

Allen's voice jolts me awake, "Danny, get up!"

I get out of bed and quickly change into a t-shirt and jeans. I'm disappointed I didn't have another dream about my father.

"What?" I complain as I walk into the kitchen. I see there's a plate filled with scrambled eggs on the kitchen table, I grab it and eat it as quickly as I can.

"School starts in fifteen minutes, I suggest you be there." Allen retorts.

I guess Allen forgot I've slept in past noon for every other day of my life. I look at the clock, it says 7:15. I finish my eggs and throw the plate in the dishwasher. My backpack is sitting right next to the door. I put it on and get in Allen's truck.

I can see Allen is just as nervous as I am about going to school. His knuckles are white holding onto the steering wheel. He's obviously worried. The five minute ride to school is taken in silence. Finally Allen pulls into a parking lot in front of the school.

"Nine, blend in, don't show your physical or mental strength, and don't cause trouble, okay?" Allen sputters out. He is shaking.

"Okay," I say, trying not to show him how nervous I am.

"Promise not to stand out?"

"Promise, now will you unlock the car?" I ask

"Sorry…be safe, I'll pick you up at 2:05" Allen says, and unlocks the car door. I jump out of the truck and watch it speed away. I hope I see it again.

I walk up to Medfield High. It's a long, flat, one-story building. It can't hold more than one-thousand students. The sign on the building reads "MEDFIELD HIGH SCHOOL" in bright white letters. High school students are walking all around me, I'm totally lost. I walk in front of the school entrance looking for anything to direct me. After about five minutes of standing in front of the school a lady dressed in a suit comes out and talks to me.

"Danny, right, the new student from Texas?"

"Yeah that's me," I say, relieved that somebody came and talked to me, I was worried I would stand outside of the school all day.

"Follow me," she says, and leads me into the school and down the hallways. She stops at a door to what I assume is the principal's office.

She tells me the principle is waiting inside and leaves. I open the door and walk in. Bookshelves line the wall and a plump, dirty-blonde haired man is sitting next to a desk. There is a nametag on the desk that says .

"Hello, please, have a seat," The man says kindly, who I have now judged to be about thirty-five. "So what's brings you to Medfield, it's not every day we get new students."

"My dad moved here to work as an engineer at a car company," I reply as I sit on the wooden chair on the other side of the desk.

"Which one?"

"Ford," I say, hoping my acting is good enough.

"So, do you have your forms with you?" he asks. In reply I reach into my backpack and hand him a copy of my birth certificate and a fake doctor's evaluation. He looks them over, and then files them in a cabinet behind him. "Okay everything looks good all I need from you know is to take this test," he says while passing me a test and a pencil.

"Test?"

He must see how nervous I am, "Oh don't worry, it's not graded or anything, it just determines what classes you're put in."

_That definitely makes me feel better. _I finish it within an hour, I'm pretty sure I aced it. Mr. Jones seems surprised when I tell him I'm done, but after asking if I reviewed my work he takes it and leaves. It takes about twenty minutes and I get more and more nervous. Is this what taking a test and having people grade you is like? I wonder if I failed and will be put in a special Ed class. Was I really as smart as I thought I was? I knew coming to school was a bad idea. I swear the room gets colder. The windows at the back start to fog up. I go over to the bookshelf and pick up a book, it feels normal in my hands but when I put it to my head it feels ice cold, strange. I put the book back and sit back down more confused than nervous.

All the stress evaporates when Mr. Jones comes in with a smile on his face. The room jumps back up to its normal temperature.

"Amazing, you scored in the top 1%!" he says ecstatically, "You've been enrolled in the gifted program!"

"Excuse me?"

"The gifted program is for the brightest students in the school, you will be one of five students who will essentially have all eleventh grade classes! It's a huge honor, your name gets put in the paper and you can put it on your college resume," He says happily.

_Great, way to not stand out_. I silently curse myself but act like I'm excited. If Allen finds out about this he's not going to let me stay in school.

He hands me a form with my schedule on it. I fill in the little bubble next to foods. Other than that, I have all honor subjects. Mr. Jones takes me on the tour of the school next. The school is divided into four halves, one for each grade. All of my classes except foods are in the 11th grade wing, because I'm in the "gifted program." He tells me that the others in the gifted program are a tight nit group which makes me feel a little better. By the time we finish the tour it's already lunch time.

"Okay here's where I let you go, it's been nice meeting you Danny," Mr. Jones says next to my locker as he extends his hands. I quickly shake it and I watch him turn the corner into the next hallway. All alone. I've never been so nervous in my life. I try not to think about it and quickly throw my backpack into my locker and then I realize I don't have a lunch. _Way to be prepared_.

Even more nervous, (My hands are like ice cubes to the rest of my body) I walk through the cafeteria door.


	8. The Gifted Program

I have no idea what I'm doing as I walk through the rows of tables. I stumble through the lunchroom, almost knocking over someone's lunch tray. I continue aimlessly walking through the cafeteria. People are shooting me glances and I can hear people whispering.

"Who's the new kid?"

"He looks too young to be a junior."

"Is he gonna sit down?"

Right before I'm about to just leave, out of nowhere comes a foot right below me. I don't have any time to react, only to fall.

While I fall I see who tripped me, some guy with blonde hair that was laughing at me. My face slams into the ground, my forehead taking most of the hit. I hear a crack and a sharp pain runs through my head.

Totally embarrassed I get up and start walking away. Most of the cafeteria is looking at me and laughing. I wish I could just disappear and go home to Allen. My hands start cooling down and I feel the room get colder. I'm just about to leave the cafeteria and never return to the school when I hear the guy that pushed me over say wait up behind me. I turn around and face him.

He is an obvious athlete, with huge muscles and a semi-tan. He has a cocky grin on his face that I would love to wipe off and looks like what I imagine most bullies look like. I notice he is still holding his lunch tray

"Hey wait up man," he says, "I was just playing around. Here, I notice you don't have a lunch so you can have mine." He holds his tray out.

"Oh, thank you, I have no idea what I'm doing," I probably should have seen it coming, considering he just tripped me, but naively I extended my hands to grab his tray.

"Psyche!" He screams as he flips his tray above my head, splattering me with all manner of liquids and solids. I look down at my shirt, half of it is stained from liquids, and most of it covered in crumbs. Now basically the whole cafeteria is laughing. A rage boils up inside of me, I want nothing more to beat this guy up, but I know if I did me and Allen would leave right away.

_Oh well, it's not like you're attached to this place_. I raise my fist and right before I let loose, some girl steps right in front of me and says "Cut it out, John."

John gives me one last wicked glance and then sits back down. "Sorry about that," the girl says and turns to face me. I'm caught more off guard now than when John tripped me. She is the prettiest girl I've ever had to talk to me (Not that I talk to a lot of girls). She has light blue eyes, like that of the sky, and curly red hair that cascades past her shoulders. Her blue eyes have a twinkle in them like she's witnessing a cub first learn to walk. I'm too stunned to speak, and I swear the liquid still on my shirt starts to freeze.

"Judging from the shock on your face and the way you blundered through the cafeteria I'm gonna assume you're new here. I'm also gonna assume you're in the gifted program because you don't look like a junior. That means we are gonna spending a lot of time together, because I'm also in it," she says as she extends her hand, "Hi, I'm Emily."

My heart skipped a beat when she said spending a lot of time together. I thought she just felt bad for me and that's why she stepped in, but hearing that she is also in the gifted program has been the best news all day. After a few awkward seconds she says "Are you gonna tell me your name?"

"Oh, right my name, Danny," I shake her hand and immediately she pulls away stifling a cry of pain.

"Your hands are freezing; where are you from, the North Pole?" she says, "Come on, I'll show you where the rest of us sit."

Forgetting all about the lunch tray incident and still soaked I follow her. Mustering up the courage the talk, I say "You're not what I pictured somebody in the gifted program would look like."

I think I see the faintest traces of a smile and she replies, "You probably pictured us as a bunch of nerds."

"Who me? No I pictured you guys as athletes and partiers."

"Very funny, but I don't think we'll be throwing any parties soon," she stops at a table with three other people.

"Hello everybody, meet Danny, our newest members."

A round of cheers sound throughout the group, Emily starts talking but is quickly interrupted by a bell ringing.

"Sorry Danny, I can introduce everybody later. For now, go clean yourself up, you look like a human trash can."

Everybody files out of cafeteria and I left alone searching for the restroom. I finally find and look in the mirror. I haven't been at this school for more than six hours yet I feel like it's been an eternity. Despite everything that happened, I'm still happy. The . I take my time drying my shirt and cleaning it, and once I'm done cleaning myself I calm down and let my palms warm up. By the time I get out I look at my schedule and see that the last period of the day is going to start in five minutes. My first class in school is starting soon and all the time I took calming down was for nothing. My hands instantly freeze, and I start sweating. It takes all five minutes I have to find my next class. I walk into it and stand at the doorway like an idiot for a couple seconds. I spot Emily and the others from the table in one corner of the room. I sit down in the seat next to Emily.

The teacher shuts the door and starts off, "Hello class, and as some of you know today is the day when I assign lab partners. Please try to be considerate of each other's feelings so no groaning or switching, okay here we go." She starts reading off names, and I already know who I want my lab partner to be.

She finally gets down to me, "Danny Blessing, you will be with Emily Howard." I groan very softly so only Emily can hear me, but inside I'm giddy. In response she kicks me under the table. I can already feel myself being attracted to her. After the teacher finishes me and Emily go to a lab table. The lab tables are rectangles with one short side against the wall, and they hold four people, two on each long side. I notice that all of us at the table of are part of the gifted program. The fifth member is sitting at a table far away. The two other people sitting at our table are a boy who has black hair like me, and the girl has brown hair and hazel eyes.

The teacher starts off on a rant about safety, so Emily interrupts her. She identifies as the boy as Cory and the girl as Kaylee, and she says the fifth member, Talia, is at another table. I shake both Cory and Kaylee's hand. It could be my imagination but I think Kaylee blushes when I shake her hand. We talk all class, and I leave feeling genuinely happy. I feel wanted, and a member of something. Not a bad a first day. I gather all my stuff into my backpack and leave school. On my way out I pass by John, the bully.

John sees me and whispers something into his friend's ear and then starts walking over to me. Not wanting conflict I speed up and as I run out the doors I hear John say "You can't run forever," in a mocking voice. _I've been doing it for my whole life_, I think as the door slams behind me.


	9. The Chest

I see Allen's truck in the back of the parking lot and walk over to it. There's something in the back of it I can't quite make out.

"How was school?" Allen asks as he pulls out of the parking.

"Great, actually," I reply, which makes Allen relax a little, "Wait where are we going, our house is to the left?"

"We're not going back to the house," Allen says, "Didn't you see the chest in the back of the truck?"

"So that's what it was."

"I have no idea what's in the chest, so I think it's best if we open it in a remote area."

We're about the open the chest! After all the times I tried opening it, I assumed it couldn't be opened, and just some antique Allen kept with him. Now that I know something is _inside_ it, my minds starts racing. I get more and more hyped up about what could be inside. Everything I can imagine, invisibility potions, unbreakable swords, gems that can control people, and everything I can't could be in the chest. We finally pull over in a pretty unremarkable spot, with just trees on the side. Allen turns off the truck and grabs the chest.

"I did some exploring while you were at school, and found this," Allen says.

"Found what?"

"Just follow me," Allen replies.

He leads me straight into the forest and we start making our way through it, dodging branches and bushes. While we walk I start noticing little marks on trees that Allen must have made.

After about ten minutes Allen says with a smile, "Close your eyes." I do as he says and let him lead me. He walks me forward a little bit and then I can hear him running away from me. "Okay open your eyes on three, 1...2...3!"

I open my eyes and a knife, point first, is streaking towards my face. I dive out of the way without a second to spare into the cold ground. I can hear Allen laughing. To my surprise the knife doesn't impale itself on a tree behind me it just simply bounces off. I walk over and inspect it.

I slowly pick it up, "Very funny A-" and then I whip right at Allen. Caught completely off guard the rubber knife hits Allen right in the stomach and bounces off. Allen falls to the ground and lets out a little yelp of pain. I also fall to the ground, laughing. After I stop laughing I finally notice my surroundings. We're in a rough rectangular clearing that is about the size of a football field. This is the perfect place for me to train, it's big and secluded.

"Not funny!" He says, brushing himself off. I start walking over towards him and see he fell on something. It wasn't until he got up that I noticed it was the chest, not a tree trunk. In all the commotion I had forgotten about the chest. Sitting down, Allen explains the chest. The cold air makes him shiver, but I love it, in fact, I take off my jacket so I'm wearing just a t-shirt.

Allen explains that the chest contains personal artifacts from the previous Elders, and that the chest is the most valuable tool at my disposal. The lock on the chest can only be opened by both of us holding it at the same time, unless one of us dies. Allen explains how the chest is my 'inheritance' and that it was made for me.

"Ready?" Allen says as he puts his hand on the lock.

"Ready as I'll ever be,"

The lock is warm under in my hand, and subconsciously I cool it down with my palm.

"You nervous?" Allen asks like he knows what the answer is going to be.

"No not really, more anxious to see what inside."

"So you're not nervous? Not a little bit?" Allen says I notice he's getting excited.

"No not really, are you nervous?" I ask. Allen seems to be getting pretty worked up. Then he stars grinning like he's waiting for me to get something. "What?"

"Do you realize what you just did?"

"All I did was use my pow-" I don't complete the sentence, because I realize what Allen means. He looks more proud of me then he's ever looked before.

"This is first time you've used your legacy!" he says. I can tell he's waited a long time for this. He hugs me, and for the first time I see that as much as I need Allen, he needs me a little too.

"Now can we _please_ open the chest that I've waited my whole life to open?"


	10. The Inside of the Chest

This time I let the lock become warm. After a few seconds it clicks open. Allen and I

slowly lift the top off. Both of us are extremely nervous. We set the top down carefully next to the chest. I slowly look inside, what I see completely surprises me, a t-shirt and pretty generic jeans. I take them out and start examining them. There are no markings on them, no tag or label. They feel surprisingly soft, and I'm about to change into them when I hear Allen gasp. He's holding up a green pendant, a mirror image of the Loralite pendant around my neck.

"What is it?"

"Mogadorium, Loralite's opposite."

"They're like…sister elements?"

"You could say that," Allen says. He starts walking towards me with it.

The closer it gets to me the brighter it glows, and so does my pendant. They start shining so brightly I have to look away. Allen slowly places the pendant around my neck. He holds it an inch above the Loralite pendant and both start to shake. He holds it there for a few seconds and then lets it go.

A shockwave sends me and Allen soaring through the air and I land with a hard thud. I slowly get up and then look down. I seem mostly intact, no cuts and no visible bruises. The two pendants are now just hanging around my neck normally, but there's something strange to the green one. It's like a normal mineral, but it's also pulsing and swirling. I hold it for a second and I swear I feel a heartbeat coming from it. I try to see if I have developed any new powers but nothing really happened. I sigh and walk over to Allen. We both go back to where the two pendants met. There's a small crater surrounded by scorch and burn marks.

"More like step-sister elements," Allen says with a stupid grin.

"I can't believe you just said that," I reply, but I also have a grin on my face. I start looking for the clothes I found inside the chest. I pick them up on the ground and quickly change into them. They fit perfectly and are probably the most comfortable clothes I've ever worn.

"Well?" Allen asks, "Do you feel any different?"

I shake my head no. Other than the softness, they're just like normal clothes. I'm a little disappointed in them.

Allen must see the disappointment on my face "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"I hope…was there anything more in the chest?"

"Yes, actually and it's something that I know how to use."

Getting my hands on something that actually _does_ something is kind of exciting. I see Allen pull out an empty vial. He walks over to me with it.

"Cool it down."

"What?"

"With your hands, cool it down." He says holding out the vial.

It looks like a normal test tube you would find on Earth, but I do what Allen says. I grab the vial and concentrate on my hands. I feel the vial cool down and condensation happens slowly, then faster and faster until the vial is now full of a dark blue liquid. A very cool security system. I give it back to Allen and he takes the top off.

"This is designed to transfer your frost to the rest of your body. Now it's going to feel very cold, so try to stand still."

I brace myself and he slowly pours it onto my arm. It feels like somebody took a cow brand, and instead of heating it, put it into liquid nitrogen, and then held it on my arm. I jerk my hand away, almost knocking the vial over.

"Sorry," I say rubbing my arm.

"It's probably best if we do it another time anyways," Allen says putting the top back on.

"No, I can do it,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Okay," Allen says with a shrug. He once again takes the top off. "This time I'll put some on your hands and then you rub it onto your arm."

He slowly pours the dark blue liquid onto my hands. After a little bit is on my palms he stops. I actually like the feeling of it on my hands.

"More," I say.

He starts pouring it again until there are two medium size pools of liquid on my palms. Gathering my strength I slowly move my left arm above my right. In one motion I flip my hand and press down on my arm. My right arm starts shaking uncontrollably, and some liquid spills, but I continue through the pain. I start rubbing in the liquid along my arm until the shaking stops. The pain is still lingers. I wish I didn't have to do my other arm, but it's too late to quit now.

This time I do it without even thinking. I scream in pain but still rub the liquid into my arm. After I'm done all I can do is collapse. I stay on the ground for a few minutes, gathering myself.

"Ready to go?" Allen asks softly.

"…Yeah," I say, still shaken up. I put my old clothes back into the chest as while as the vial. To my disappointment there seem's to be nothing else inside the chest. I keep the green pendant on, it seems important. Allen relocks the chest and we begin the long walk back to the truck. Halfway there I trip and cut my leg on a sharp log. It all comes out once, being bullied at school, how nothing in the chest seems to work right, how easily I was incapacitated by the liquid. I sit down on the nearest log and start crying. Allen stops and sits down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He says in a soft voice.

"I can't do it, I just can't."

"Can't do what?" He asks in a comforting tone.

"I can't face the Mogadorians. I can't even face a bully at school. How am I supposed to defeat an army of Mogadorians when a little vial can bring me to my knees? I'm useless; they should have picked another baby to go on the ship to Earth. I wish I was number one so I could die first and save everybody the trouble." The statement hangs in the air. Saying it only makes me feel worse.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You're the most intelligent, strongest, and bravest person I know. Who else could handle being one of the last of their kind? Most people would have given up by now. If anybody can do it, it's you."

"NO I CAN'T!" I scream and a log a couple feet away from us explode into a million pieces. Allen's mouth is agape. I'm also shocked. Nobody says anything and I start crying even harder. "I'm so sorry…I'm a mess. It's just…there's so much pressure on me. So many people on Lorien died for me to be here. I don't want to let them down. I don't want their sacrifices to be a waste."

Allen starts crying also. He pulls me close to him and says "It's going to be alright."

We sit there for a while, sharing the silence. I'm glad that I talked to Allen. Everything's been weighing on me a lot. I start experimenting with my telekinesis and discover I can now lift small things, like branches. I share this with Allen and it makes him smile.

"Ready to go home?" Allen asks.

"Oh god yes."

* * *

**Heavy Chapter. As always if there are any mistakes or things that don't make sense just tell me and i'll fix it. Oh and please review it really gives me incentive to continue.**


	11. The Test

By the time we get back home the sun's already past the horizon. It's been one long, rollercoaster of a day and all I want is for it to end. Allen takes the chest and hides it under the sink.

"I think I'm going to bed," I say to Allen, who's in the room next to me.

"Wait," he calls out "can you come in here?"

"Sure, what's up," I ask walking into the kitchen.

He looks at me and then gets a confused look on his face, "When did you start wearing pajamas?"

"What pajamas?" I ask looking down. I don't believe it. My clothes have magically transformed into pajamas, fucking slippers and all.

"Wait, you don't remember putting them on?" Allen asks even more confused.

"No, I don't." I try to think what I did after I got home. I definitely did not. Then, an idea forms, all I did was think that I was going to go to bed. "Wait a second; tell me I'm going on a hike or something."

"I guess, hey Nine, want to go on a hike?"

"Sure," I wait for it, and then I smile in relief. My pajamas slowly morph into hiking gear. Within a few seconds I'm clothed in hiking boots, a rain jacket, and camo pants. Allen is speechless for a little bit. My green pendant and blue pendant stayed put.

"While that could come in handy." he finally says after a little bit.

"Does this mean I don't have to take showers anymore?"

"Just go to bed Nine, I'm not really in the mood for humor."

"There's always time for humor." I reply as I fall into my bed, in pink pajamas. _Pink?_

It was Saturday, so I thought I was gonna wake up at noon. Instead Allen runs in my room at four in the morning and yells in my ear, "THERES A FIRE AND THE MOGS ARE HERE! GET THE FUCK UP!"

I know now it was all just a test, but I was afraid. Allen had even filled the house with smoke to make it more realistic. I stumbled out of my bed, my pajamas turning into athletic shorts and pants, and my two pendants whipping around my neck. I ran straight out the door into the living room not paying attention, and ran straight into a foam doll of a Mogadorian. My mind was still foggy and I thought it was real so I grabbed a wooden chair and smashed it over his head.

Not even looking to see the damage I bolted through the front door, the lock not even stopping me. The iron bar that Allen attached did though, and it was conveniently placed at head level. Just waken up, being screamed in the ear and getting hit in the head made me completely disoriented and scared. I saw, through the darkness and my already damaged vision, another Mog. I was deseparate and paralyzed, so I focused all my might and threw the Mog against a tree. I was completely drained, so I just crawled right next to the house and closed my eyes. The outside lights had turned on and I heard someone walking out of the house. There had been maniacal laughter ringing through the house the whole time I had been up so I thought it was a Mog coming to finish me off, but when I opened my eyes it was Allen, and he was laughing his ass off.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you woke up!" He said through bouts of laughter. "And then you…you…you ran right into the iron bar!" He fell over and laughed for a good solid minute. He noticed my angry face, "what's wrong?"

"I'm not really in laughing mood," I spit out, my forehead on fire.

"But, there's always time for humor right?" he says with an I-told-you-so look on his face.

I pick up a stick at my feet and through it right at him but it barely goes three feet. He lets out one final laugh and helps me up.

I promptly punch him in the chest. "Not funny."

"I guess I deserved that, now help me up?"

This brings us to 5:30, where I'm sitting at the kitchen table with and ice pack to me head. The only good thing that came out of Allen's little test, which I'm still mad at him for, is that ice seems to speed up the healing process in me. It's like my body is made of that shit, it just feels so good against the cuts and bruises on my face. Allen walks in the room with two swords in his hands.

"Today, we start your training."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and for not uploading in a while, I was just taking a break, and i thought why not start back up with a little one.**


	12. The Swords

"What are you carrying?" I ask.

"Oh these?" he says putting the swords on the table. "They were in your chest."

"What?"

"Yeah, I kind of took them out and kept them with me last night."

"What are you talking about?" I'm too stunned to form a response.

"I'm sorry Nine, I just didn't think you were ready for them," he says codly.

"I'm not a fucking child anymore Allen." My blood begins to boil.

"So you think it would have gone better if you had two weapons when you had that break down Yesterday?" he responds.

He's got me. I just hate it that even though I am stronger and tougher than him he still treats me like a child.

I study the swords; the blades are greyish and dull, almost like they're lifeless. The handles are black, shiny and smooth with no imperfections. I reach for them and Allen snatches them up before I can reach them.

"You have to earn them first."

"No, come on, don't be stupid,"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He didn't.

I just sighed deeply and followed him outside into the backyard.

My eyes sting from blood and sweat, and my arms and legs are on fire. My palms have become raw and I think I've gone deaf in my left ear. I just sigh and hold up the 3rd ice pack I've used today. It's funny, my whole life all I've wanted to do is train but now all I wish is for the training to stop.

"Where'd you go?" Allen says as he walks in the house through the screen door. He sees me at the table and kicks it, jolting me up. "We're not done," he says flatly.

"_I_ am, I don't know about you, though. I'm going to tell you now that driving to the hospital with you unconscious is gonna be hard."

He sighs and goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer. He pops it open and takes a large, slow slip. He sits down across from me at the table.

"Fine if I can't train your body I can train your mind."

He begins to tell me about the Loric history. He says that we were much like the human's today, barbaric in our way of treating the Earth. He says that the Lorien people adapted to save the planet and were rewarded by the planet for the efforts. He speaks as if Lorien was alive, as if the planet was a living, breathing organism. I learn that the Mogadorians destroyed the planet, mined it dry, and left it just a floating rock in the sky. I learn that Allen thinks the planet has died, that it has already been desecrated.

"So you really think the planet is dead?" I ask.

He takes another drink of beer, "…yeah."

"No," I say, "it can't be. It just can't." I refuse to believe it. Why else would we still have powers? Why would we still be fighting if there's nothing left for us? Is it just hopeless? No, I can't let myself think like that. Once you go down that road, there's not much that can pull back up.  
He continues on but my mind has already trailed off. After a total of thirty minutes he says, "Class dismissed."

"So have I earned the swords yet?" I ask.

He picks them up and inspects them, turning them around and slashing with them. I can almost hear them calling to me. I want nothing more than to hold them in my hands and cut down a Mogadorian with them. They have a dull gray hue to them, almost like they're not activated yet, like they're waiting for someone special to hold them. I know it's me. They were made for me.

"…No."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY!**


End file.
